CONTANDO ESTRELLAS
by trades
Summary: JACK


CONTANDO ESTRELLAS 

__

Autora: Trades. 

Disclaimer: Sam y Jack son de Profiler. Uso sin permiso. Sin afán de lucro. Trozo de la Biblia. Sin permiso. Sin lucro. Poesía solo mía. 

Correo: tradesgarden@hotmail.com

__

Comentario: intentos de meterme con Jack. Sean cándidos. Siempre estará en progreso.

****

CONTANDO ESTRELLAS

****

Un, dos, tres,

la pequeña señorita Sam

Aun no aprende a contar.

Uno, es nuestro corazón

dos son nuestros ojos

tres 

las veces que te he pasado en la calle esta semana.

TRES ESTRELLAS.

Te rezo cada día sin falta.

Un, dos, tres,

la pequeña señorita Sam,

con los ojos de azul cielo,

Estrella del ballet.

Aun no tocas piano 

La pequeña Chloe no pude oírte

Sam 

Pero yo si.

OCHO ESTRELLAS.

Llevo oyéndote toda la vida

Y te oiré hasta el fin.

Un, dos, tres

la pequeña señorita Sam,

Eleva una plegaria por el ángel perdido.

Sam, mi dulce Sam

él cegó la luz de su aliento,

sin siquiera 

recordar las estaciones,

pero ahora le enseñare

que nadie 

ofende

a Dios.

UNA ESTRELLA.

Y empezaremos a contar estrellas

Una por cada vez que haz echado

Un mechón de tu cabello hacia atrás.

TREINTA Y OCHO

No más.

Little Miss Sam.

SEIS

Por cada vez que ha latido tu corazón al ver sus nombres.

¿Cada vez late menos por las víctimas Sam?.

Cada vez mas por encontrar la presa.

UNO.

Por cada negación de mi nombre,

Cada renuncia a la fe de mi amor.

por cada mirada que da vuelta 

A la verdad de tu condición.

SIETE.

Por cada anhelo de ilusión 

De que conozcas

De que aceptes

De que actúes.

De que recuerdes.

Y recuerdes

Y recuerdes.

Y recuerdes.

Y recuerdes.

Y recuerdes.

Y recuerdes.

Que yo te sostengo

Que te alimento

Que te cobijo

Que te dirijo

Que caminas por mis pasos

Porque yo ya he caminado por los tuyos

Que vez mis manos

Pero no las tocas.

Y esta bien.

Esta bien.

Todo es como debe ser.

Todo esta como debe estar.

Pero rechazas mis manos llagadas por las de extraños.

y esta bien

Esta bien.

Pronto no hará más extraños a los que tocar.

pronto

No los necesitaras. 

Arreglare los caminos que conducen hacia fuera.

Cerrare las ventanas.

Apagare las luces.

Y veras

Las estrellas.

En el cielo.

Con tu nombre en cada una de ellas.

Regalándote las estrellas.

las del cielo

Las de la tierra.

Recogiendo su brillo en tus ojos.

Recargándolas de Tu belleza.

De tu pureza.

De tu flaqueza.

De tu perfecta mano en mi cabeza.

De tu corazón enredado en mis certezas.

Te daré mil estrellas,

Por cada uno de tus pasos

Por cada uno de tus quebrantos.

Por cada uno de tus llantos.

Por cada una de tus negaciones de mi regazo.

Por cada lección no aprendida.

Por cada una de las luces que apague para que vieras.

Por cada uno de tus pecados.

Negación.

Ausencia.

Vanidad.

Incongruencia.

Humanidad.

Impaciencia.

Soledad.

Soledad.

Soledad.

Treinta y ocho abandonos.

Dieciséis negaciones.

Diecisiete ausencias. 

¿No es el amor algo maravilloso Sam?.

¿No hace que te levantes con un propósito cada día?.

¿No hace que tus ojos brillen con anticipación cada vez que me encuentras en tu camino?.

¿No hace que veas la calla diferente cuando te digo que te pase hoy?.

¿No hace que luches contra el deseo de clavar tus uñas en mi aorta?.

¿No hace que cada vez que duermas y despiertes veas que estoy sangrante a tu lado esperando?.

No hace que destruya todo lo que no es importante?.

¿No te pone las cosas en perspectivas?.

¿No te hace ver, realmente ver, las flores?.

¿No té hace preguntarte el porque de las cosas?.

¿No té motiva?

¿No te hace el preguntarte el porque?

¿No hace que esa pregunta si valga mas que un segundo de lucidez en ausencia de lago mas que hacer?.

¿No hace que estés despierta?.

Duerme Sam, 

Little Miss Sam.

Yo bajare las estrellas

Y revelare sus nombres

Y haré la cama para Chloé.

Y reuniré los astros para que te guíen

Mientras escuchas los últimos quejidos de tu humanidad.

Sam, mi pequeña Sam.

La humanidad no es mas que un estado.

Mutatis Mutandis.

Cuando despiertes de ella

Veras al cielo

Y tendré las estrellas justas para recibirte.

Cuando mires al cielo.

Veras nuestro hogar.

Mil estrellas a tu nombre.

Mil credos a tu semejanza.

Miles de gritos a tu desesperanza.

Mil anhelos de tu rendición.

Miles de años para adorarte.

Miles de aplausos a tu reconocimiento.

Miles de años para enseñarte.

Recogiendo estrellas.

Por tu amor.

Sam, señorita Sam.

Vengo de la muerte.

Para decirte todo.

Soy Jack.

Y recuerdo todo.

Soy Jack.

Soy tu.

Have you entered into the springs of the sea, or walked in the recesses of the deep? Have the gates of death been revealed to you, or have you seen the gates of deep darkness? Have you comprehended the expanse of the earth? Declare, if you know all this. _(Job 38: 16-17)_


End file.
